Flexible
by Vycksta
Summary: Having been defeated by Michael, Lovrina wasted no time in fleeing the scene and heading to an oasis to get some peace and quiet. Little did she know that she was not alone as Sneasel eyes were watching...


**Title**: Flexible  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: Valienteshipping (( Lovrina x Sneasel ))  
**Rating**: Sexual activity of some nature happens... take that how you will.

**Authors Notes**: This only took me a couple of days to complete and if i'm to be very honest, I think it shows.

I don't know what it is that has made me not be as proud of this one-shot as I should be. Maybe it's down to the fact that it is a lot shorter than my previous two one-shots and because I heart both Lovrina and Sneasel to crazy extremes I wanted to write a lot more about them... or maybe it's because i'm not happy with how I wrote the "activity" between them. Yet at the same time I know i'm not going to add more to it so voila, it's going up.

For once i'll accept flames on this. If you think that the fic is crap because it is a pile of rubbish then feel free to say so and tell me where I went wrong. However it you find the one-shot crap because you cannot take human x Pokemon then to your left is a short pier, go and fucking take a long walk off it.

Dedicated to johnnyd2, who for ages has wanted a Delicateshipping (( Lovrina x Delcatty )) fic. I ended up taking his idea, adding more to it and changing the Pokemon used to reflect my heavy bias ha ha.

---

Sometimes it is amazing how in a short space of time everything can go from one crazed extreme to the other... and for one certain person that feeling was known all too well, especially as for the person in question it was something that happened only recently.

It started off so well. Peons who were of a lower rank to the person had successfully captured the highest ranked professor of the region they resided in, the rugged and scarce land mass known as Orre. This professor was a highly intelligent man and if things were going to go pitch perfect then this man with the knowledge... known to all as Professor Krane... would eventually become a part of the criminal organisation that blighted Orre, the same criminal organisation that the person was an admin for. Eventually an ultimate Pokemon would be created... a Pokemon who was so strong and unbeatable and with its heart closed forever permanent from the world, a process that couldn't be reversed. In time an army of incurable Shadow Pokemon would then take over Orre's entirety and would bring glory to the team that failed with a similar plan five years before... the villainous syndicate that was known as Cipher.

Alas, everything went wrong in such a short space of time and it started when Professor Krane refused to take any part in Cipher's new plan.

The peons who successfully managed to capture the professor were being soundly beaten by a young male in his early teenage years, who was determined to rescue the professor from his captives. Outraged, the admin of Cipher challenged the young male himself with a plan to defeat him and also make him join the team... yet instead defeat graced the admin and to top it off, a Shadow Pokemon that was owned by the admin was snagged successfully. With the Prim Pokemon known as Delcatty now belonging to the male and with every single peon beaten all the admin could do was shamefully run as far as legs could carry.

Fifteen minutes was all it took. Fifteen minutes for a plan to go from so perfect to a complete failure and for the person involved... the sprightly and determined sole female admin of Cipher, Lovrina... reliving it so many times in her head was a nightmare.

"Oooooo, why didn't I so just take him to Greevil instead? He would have so made everyone pay and I would have so been praised for so helping in this kidnap!" the girl with the cotton candy coloured hair screamed to herself, letting fists collide to the ground and scattering sand everywhere.

It was around five hours since Lovrina was defeated by the young male who had now taken it to himself to knock Cipher down alone. Instead of heading back to the secret base that the members of Cipher were residing in she decided to grab some alone time and when she ran out of the Shadow Pokemon Laboratory she saw no hesitation in taking the moped that belonged to the male and heading north. Eventually she came across a small oasis... and with waters coloured such a beautiful crystal blue and with palm trees with leaves spread so wide shade was aplenty Lovrina just couldn't resist taking time there to recover from the embarrassment that defeat had caused.

Lovrina know deep down that she should have used the moped to get to Gateon Port so she could have boarded the boat belonging to Greevil and head towards their secret base, Citadark Isle... but the Cipher admin couldn't bring herself to do so. If she did she would have been annoyed tenfold by all the teasing and tutting she would get from her fellow admins. Snattle would have laughed so loud his skunk striped hair would have jiggled a merry dance, the ape like Gorigan would have shouted at her so being "such a stupid fucking fool" and the two brothers and the highest admins in the syndicate... Ardos and Eldes... would have blankly ignored her.

As for Greevil... there was always the chance that when Lovrina eventually did go back to the isle he would be a bit calmer after having time to think but that was unlikely. There was always the chance that he would combine everything that the other admins would have given to Lovrina and multiply it by a hundred...

"So I might as well so delay the inevitable and so enjoy it here for a while." Lovrina told herself, nodding like an obedient Snubbull and interrupting her current train of thought.

A wind was starting to pick up as the sky started to change colour from a clear pale blue to a slight tinge of orange, signalling that the day would soon become night. Lovrina didn't budge, instead enjoying the peace and serenity that bestowed itself on the oasis. Relaxing like she was was something of a rare occurrence since agreeing to become a member of Cipher over sixteen months ago and much as she liked being a part of the organisation, she couldn't deny that times like these were lovely indeed. After a few minutes emerald eyes started to fix more on the crisp clean waters of the oasis and Lovrina suddenly got an idea. She was still going to be given a rollicking by Greevil no matter what time of the day or what day of the week she would head back to Citadark Isle so until then she was going to have some decent quality time and enjoy bathing in the oasis waters.

Suddenly extremely excited by the idea that graced her thoughts, Lovrina hurriedly grabbed one of the thigh high boots that adorned her slimline legs and flung it so far behind her it landed in one of the bushes with an almighty rustle. Choosing to ignore the sound the Cipher admin whipped off her other boot and started on taking off her stockings... until another almighty rustle was hard.

"Huh? What was that..." Lovrina asked herself, getting a little bit worried. She stopped for a few seconds but when nothing was hard she carried on with taking off her stockings... until a third rustle was heard. Quick as a flash Lovrina leapt to her feet, grabbed a Pokeball from her ensemble and pointed it at the general direction that the sounds could be heard.

"I don't know who you so are or what you are so after, but i'm so not afraid of you! Come out with your hands so up!" the Cipher admin barked, hoping that whoever it was in the bushes wasn't up for a battle, as all her Pokemon had fainted from the battle she had with the heroic male at the laboratory.

A series of smaller, sharper rustles was then heard as whoever was making the sounds in the bushes decided to reveal itself to Lovrina. Leaping out of them with a graceful bound, the being done a double forward somersault before landing perfectly onto the sand, Lovrina's boot in one of its clawed hands. Eyes of a near crimson red stared directly into eyes of a bright emerald as Lovrina took into account how the being had three long pink appendages to act as tails and a fourth one of the same colour on one of its ears. The body was of a blue black hybrid colour and there were two golden jewels on the being as well, one on its forehead and the other on its chest near to its neckline...

"Oh, it's so only a Sneasel." Lovrina spoke nonchalantly, not caring that nobody else would answer her and engage in a conversation. "Although why is a Sneasel so doing here at an oasis..." she questioned herself, before noting that the Sharp Claw Pokemon still had a firm hold on the boot that she flung. "Hey, can I so have my boot back please?"

The Sneasel looked at Lovrina, then looked at the boot, then some more at Lovrina. Giving the Cipher admin a visual scan, the sprightly Pokemon liked the view in front of it. Glorious knee length pink hair that cascaded in two perfect pigtails, eyes so green they could easily be stolen by a jewel thief and from what it could make out, a perfectly slim and toned body... yes, the Sneasel thought to itself in its own language, this was one perfectly sexy looking specimen...

"I. SO. WANT. MY. BOOT. BACK!" Lovrina hollered, annoyed that the Sneasel was just staring at her. She lunged forward but the young Pokemon was quicker, leaping into the air while Lovrina collided stomach first with the sand, sending some of the grains into her mouth. A coughing fit ensued while the Sneasel stood about six feet away, happily observing the new being that it was definitely lusting on.

Eventually Lovrina got up after finally stopping her wheezing and looked directly at the Sneasel. The elemental creature was all ready to play a chasing game with its new object of sudden affection but Lovrina instead flicked one of her pigtails cockily and let out a little laugh.

"I'm sorry chump, but i'm so not here to play your so silly little game. Keep the boot if you so wish... i'll just so get another pair eventually."

Sporting a frown of disappointment on its face, the Sneasel let out a quiet sigh when Lovrina turned her back on it and continued with what she was originally planning to do... bathe in the oasis waters. Still hugging the boot a thought to fling it at the head of Lovrina did cross the mind of the Pokemon... until the sound of a zip being undone was heard and the pale blue and snow white dress that clung to Lovrina's skin slid down the contours of her body and finished at a heap around her ankles. Small crimson eyes were rubbed furiously with the blunt parts of the claws... but no, this was no dream. Lovrina was completely stripped and was standing there in her birthday suit and for the Sneasel, the lustful feelings it got when first seeing the admin were stronger than ever. It had to have her.

Watching the Cipher admin walk elegantly over to the waters with her hands cupping her naked breasts, the Sneasel continued to watch Lovrina go into the water and smiling at the female's squeals of childish glee when the cold water lapped against her bare skin. A few minutes on and Pokemon eyes were still transfixed on human face as Lovrina was cupping water in her hands and splashing it over her cheeks. The Sneasel knew that it shouldn't be having these feelings of lust on a being it had only seen for the last twenty minutes... a being that was a human no less... but it did and it couldn't shake it. Yes... it definitely had to have her no matter what the cost and no matter what happened.

Lovrina was still splashing water against her face and loving the feeling of cold water embracing her naked body when a sudden splash was heard in the near distance.

"Okay..." Lovrina spoke quietly, mentally getting defensive in case it was something unwelcome... but soon shrieked when she felt something press against her stomach that was a lot colder than the water. A few moments later and Lovrina found herself staring at the boot-hugging Sneasel she saw earlier, who in turn was staring at how the top of the water only come halfway up the girl's breasts... not that Lovrina noticed for she was fuming.

"You again!" Lovrina barked at the Sneasel, wondering what the Hell the Pokemon was playing at this time around. "I'm so warning you, if you don't go away soon i'll so..." she would have finished what she was going to say but she felt a small sensation go across the dark area of skin around one of her nipples. She looked down and saw the Sneasel look back at her, eyes of the Pokemon full of want and need.

"That... so felt good..." Lovrina managed to bring herself to say... and that was all the invitation the Sneasel needed to carry on.

Using its tongue with what seemed to be heavily practised ease, the Sneasel continued to lick the area of slightly darker skin around Lovrina's nipple with small, precise licks. The Cipher admin watched this with intent yet at the same time, had a couple of pessimistic thoughts cross her mind. For one, she had only known this Pokemon for such a short space of time and yet there she was happily letting it carefully play with her breast... but then she thought of what happened at the Shadow Pokemon Laboratory a few hours before and used that to counter it. Then there was the main reason... the Sneasel is one of many species of Pokemon and she is a human.

She did hear tales of humans and Pokemon conducting a proper romantic relationship with each other but had dismissed them as being stupid, using the same reason that society did... that humans and Pokemon could never gain strong feelings of attraction towards each other. Even reading a book one day about how a human in the faraway region known as Sinnoh married a Pokemon and lived together for the rest of time didn't faze her, Hell, she still remembers flinging said book in the bin laughing like a clan of maniacal Misdreavus. Yet there Lovrina was right here right now, letting a Sneasel who clearly had some sort of attraction towards her have its way... and enjoying it.

By now all the licking that the Sneasel was performing contently on Lovrina's breast had caused the skin to tingle lightly and the nipple to become erect. The Sharp Claw Pokemon noticed this and with a very excitable thought going through its head gently clamped its mouth around the small area of protruding skin and started to carefully suck on the nipple, licking it every so often to maintain the stiffness. Lovrina let out a small gasp at how this whole situation was sending shivers down her spine and at the same time, making her gain a small flush of scarlet across her cheeks. Soon though she developed a feeling of wanting more...

"Is that all you so can do?" Lovrina purred quietly, hoping that it would provoke the Sneasel into trying more. Thankfully for the Cipher admin it worked like a charm as the Pokemon was one who liked a challenge.

Carefully, the Sneasel started to place a series of longer lasting licks up Lovrina's breast, each lick slowly going further up and each lick also making Lovrina shiver that little bit more. Sensing that the Pokemon would eventually finish at her lips, Lovrina lowered herself a bit more into the water, letting out a soft moan at the sensation of the water caressing more of her body. Eventually the girl let out another soft moan as the Sneasel had worked its way from her chest to her neck, each lick driving her more and more wild.

"This... is... so... teasing..." the Cipher admin finally managed to say, which made the Sneasel decide to take the next step. With one final lick to her neck, the Sharp Claw Pokemon lowered Lovrina's face with the blunt part of its claw and placed its lips on those of the girl, starting to kiss her, which she replied back.

All coherent thoughts seemed to disappear as Lovrina got herself lost in the sensation of the kiss... all that is but one. There was no way in the nineteen years that the girl had been alive that she had been kissed as brilliantly as the Sneasel who was gently molesting her mouth with its own right now. A few seconds later and Lovrina felt a tongue press against her mouth. She obliged, opening her mouth a little so the Sneasel can ravage her tongue with its own. The Pokemon then took control of the kiss, dominating Lovrina in every way possible with made her shiver even more and even lower down her body. This shivering down her lower region was getting stronger and longer and with each wave of the water brushing against that area of skin she couldn't ignore it for much longer...

Grudgingly, Lovrina broke off the kiss to get her breath back, the throbbing feeling not fading at all. The Sneasel looked on with slight disappointment but Lovrina smiled wickedly, letting out a content sigh.

"So do that to me again... it really was actually so a turn on." the female commanded to the Pokemon, which in turn made the Sneasel also smile wickedly.

Happy that she was enjoying what was happening as much as it was, the Sneasel initiated a new kiss with Lovrina, which the girl contently replied to. As once again the Pokemon took control of the mouth to mouth action, Lovrina slowly parted her legs and edged one of her hands towards her aching vagina. She stroked the lips gently a few times and with the oasis waters acting as the lubricant, Lovrina satisfied the throbbing sensation and gently inserted one of her fingers into her vagina. This brought an instant sense of relief but the Cipher admin didn't stop there, thrusting the finger in and out of her most sacred area with timed precision. Eventually the hole was starting to widen and so a second finger was used to ease Lovrina's throbbing.

With her tongue still being wrestled with that of the Sneasel's, Lovrina was also wrestling with her own urges down below, upping the fingers used to thrust in and out of her vagina from two to three. A few minutes of the same actions later and the throbbing sensation that Lovrina was experiencing was reaching its peak and there was no way she could hold it within herself for much longer. Breaking off the kiss with the Sneasel a second time, Lovrina arched her head towards the now light pink sky and let out a loud, shrill moan, the feeling of reaching orgasm pulsing throughout her entire body. After a short period Lovrina finally let out a gasp and faced the Sneasel again, who in turn was now turned on from seeing its human lover reach her peak. Giving a few more licks to the girl's neck while she basked in her afterglow, the Sneasel looked at Lovrina with a very deep longing and when she finally got her breath back, gave another wicked smile.

"You so want me to do the same to you? Hee hee, i'm sure I can so help you with that..." and as soon as her hand was mere centimetres away from the Pokemon's own sacred area...

A shrill ringing sound was heard throughout the oasis, snapping both Lovrina and her new found lover out of their lust-induced trances.

"Ah fuck, that is so my phone! Looks like I better so answer it... only other Cipher members so have the number."

Letting off a sigh and stroking the Sneasel's head tenderly, Lovrina gracefully swam back to the sandy shores, the Sharp Claw Pokemon following afterwards while enjoying the view of the Cipher admin's pert bottom bobbing in and out of the crystal clear waters. It wasn't long until Lovrina got back to shore and after squeezing the excess water out of her cotton candy coloured pigtails walked over to her dress and rummaged for her phone. She soon found it and clicked to answer it, the Sneasel still enjoying the naked human vision in front of it.

"Hello?"

"Lovrina! If you don't get your sorry arse over to Citadark Isle within the hour the master will be cutting your head into four pieces instead of two!"

"Yeah, it's so nice to hear from you too Gorigan..." Lovrina spoke with a sharp tone of voice.

"Just shut the fuck up, get your head from out of your arse, get over the fact that you lost and get the fuck back here, okay? Last thing we want is you having an emotional fit and going AWOL."

With that said a click was heard from the other end of the phone as Gorigan hung up on Lovrina. Clenching the phone tightly in her hand, Lovrina let out a small scream and flung the phone into the lush greenery, an action that startled the Sneasel, who was still very much enjoying the view on hand. The Cipher admin then sighed and folded her arms before looking at her clothes scattered around the sandy beach, then looking at the Pokemon, who had finally decided to move from its place near the edge of the water and leap onto Lovrina's shoulder... expression on its face now showing concern.

"Well, I would love to so stay and play with you some more, but it seems that I better so get back to base and so face the music..." Lovrina said softly, nonchalantly fiddling with the thin pink appendage that adorned one of the Sneasel's ears. The Sneasel sighed for two reasons. One, it was enjoying the feel of Lovrina's fingers twiddling with the pink leaf like part of its ear... and two, the sigh was part disappointment. Looks like playtime was certainly over...

"Hey, I so have an idea!" Lovrina suddenly shouted, which shocked the Sneasel so much it fell of the girls shoulder and landed softly onto the sand below. "Why don't you so come back with me? The others needn't know and hey, I so am the only girl admin. I am so entitled to some fun time..." she said seductively, winking at her Pokemon partner.

Those words to the Sneasel were like slices of Heaven and in an instant it bounced off the sandy beach and on Lovrina's shoulder again, giving her a kiss to which she replied back. This time it was Lovrina who decided to take the lead in the tongue wrestling, sharply slipping her tongue in the Sneasel's mouth the first chance she got. This was how it was for a few minutes before Lovrina broke off the kiss.

"We will so have to continue this later... but for now, we best head back and so get the rollicking over and done with."

With a nod of agreement from the Sneasel, Lovrina carefully placed the Pokemon on top of her head while she went and got her clothes. It wasn't long before she was back fully dressed... although it could have been shorter if she hadn't have taken so many "kissing breaks"... and she was giving one final look of longing across to the oasis that she very much enjoyed spending time at. A pat on the head for the Sneasel, who was now back on the Cipher admin's shoulder a third time and Lovrina went over to the moped she thieved from the young brown haired male, started up the motor and roared away towards the direction of Gateon Port.

"You know..." Lovrina asked the Sneasel after a few minutes of driving. "There's something that has been so bothering me and I know you so can't speak my language, but I want to so know... how did a Pokemon that is part Ice type so end up at an oasis?"

The Sneasel pondered for a few seconds before deciding that the best way to explain the answer to Lovrina was to point at her before pointing at itself and then shaking its head furiously while shedding a fake tear. Lovrina understood that the Sharp Claw Pokemon was trying to say in an instant.

"Ah... you so got released there by your old trainer. Well I can so promise you this... I will be so doing no such thing."

A happy squeal of the Pokemon was the next sound heard as the Sneasel bounded with joy from Lovrina's shoulder to the middle of the handlebar on the motorbike. Lovrina let out a small giggle and then concentrated on getting back to Gateon Port in one piece, a train of thought happily chugging through her mind.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was beaten by the male so quickly, believed to be known as Michael, then Lovrina wouldn't have headed to the oasis where she met the Pokemon she now calls her playbuddy... and for the first time in the course of the day, Lovrina mentally thanked the fact that time could be so flexible in what could happen.

"Heh, that's so not the only thing that can be so flexible..." she muttered to herself quietly, looking at the Sneasel and thinking of how good it was with its tongue.


End file.
